


be there when i need you most

by stuartwombly



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Protectiveness, and vice versa, tdc, thomas just loves teresa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuartwombly/pseuds/stuartwombly
Summary: Loosely based off that one scene in tdc, but a little different.(title is from the song Be There by Seafret, purely because I couldn't think of a title)





	be there when i need you most

**Author's Note:**

> this is less of a fic and more of me crying over the totally accurate headcanon that thomas is super protective over teresa.

“Don’t fucking touch her.” Janson turned his head to the sound of Thomas’ voice and a gun cocking. His voice was nothing more than a low, dangerous growl that wasn’t louder than a murmur, but he knew he’d made himself clear enough. The older man hadn’t moved or lowered his gun that was perfectly aimed at Teresa’s head, pressed against her left temple; only side eyed him with a devious smirk on his face that made Thomas want to wipe it off immediately.

“I know you couldn’t shoot her, Thomas,” he says as he watches the girl, whose pretty much helpless at this point with no weapons and a couple of nasty wounds. “But I can.” The way his grin gets wider as he says it only sickens the younger boy, wants to tear his shuck face off for even thinking about hurting her. The thought makes his blood boil and his veins pulsate with nothing but pure and utter hatred – WCKD had taken everything from him. He won’t let them take her away from him, too. They’ve had their differences, sure, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t bring it in himself to hate her; a simple task such as not caring about her felt as if it was impossible. He’ll be damned if he has to add one more person to his mental ‘could’ve been saved’ list, especially her. Not her.

The dark haired girl glances around the room in a panic, trying to find something, anything that could get them out of this situation. Unfortunately, she was stuck as she was wedged between a metal table that was digging into her back and Janson, who was currently holding her at gunpoint. Her eyes darted over to Thomas, maybe begging, maybe hoping that he has a plan, a way out of here. She cries out when the older man grabs her roughly by the neck, forcing her closer, alerting Thomas, although she figured it was mostly to piss him off.

Fortunately, he wasn’t playing around anymore. “I _said_ , don’t fucking touch her,” something inside of him just snaps, his patience wearing too thin. He’s had enough of running, enough of hiding, enough of losing. He’s not going to lose her, even if it’s the last thing he’ll do, he makes sure of it. He shoves Janson away from Teresa before he even gets the chance to shoot, not willing to risk it as he punches him in the face, fist colliding with his nose. He doesn’t stop there, the crack of his nose breaking and steadiness of his movement as he narrowly dodges a hit only fuelling his fire. He’s a brewing storm, punching and kicking as hard as he can, taking a few hits before he digs a knee into the man’s stomach harshly, knocking him down with a swift kick.

He’s panting heavily, blood all over his face, dripping from his nose and the corners of his mouth, his upper lip curled as if he derives a sick sense of pleasure from it. “You can’t fix this. You’re nothing but a lab rat… Always will be-“ he gets interrupted by the sound of a gun cocking. Before he can finish, Thomas steps closer to the bloodied man with a tight grip on his weapon, only shaking a little from the anger that seemed to course through his entire body, as if there was an endless supply.

“It’s over, Janson,” he says through gritted teeth, tightening his grip as the man on the floor only grimaced, leaning on his hands to push himself up. Although before he gets the chance to get back on his feet, the armed teenager presses his foot harshly into his stomach, digging in as much as he could to make it hurt. He wanted to make him hurt, because of everything he’s done, torturing innocent children, his friends, using them, including himself as human experiments – even though right now, it’s mainly for hurting Teresa. He doesn’t understand a lot about the world, but if he knows anything it’s that he’d do anything in his power to protect her.

He didn’t understand, but now he wants to, desperately. He lifts his leg back before kicking him forcefully once, twice, three times. He doesn’t think twice before pulling the trigger.

“Tom?” he returns his attention towards the girl, dropping the gun as he moves towards her quickly. She almost sounds confused, as if she doesn’t quite know how to act about what just happened. She wonders what’s going through his head because something clearly drove him to act like that, she just doesn’t know what. She watches him jog from Janson’s dead body to her, inching closer as if it’s urgent. Instinctively, he raises his hands up to touch the sides of her face, holding it tenderly, as if she was glass. He doesn’t say anything before he pulls her closer by the firm yet loving grip on her jaw, the other finding it’s way around the back of her neck, which only makes it easier for him to lure her closer before he kisses her. It starts out soft as if he was testing the waters and making sure she was okay before he pressed his lips against hers harder. He closed his eyes and it was as if he could feel her melting from under his touch as tightened his grip on her ever so slightly as she matched his pace, mirroring the ferocity behind his kiss.

This isn’t the first time that they’ve kissed – yet, he doesn’t allow himself to think about anything else except for the soft texture of her lips, tongues exploring one another.

Eventually, after what feels like a lifetime, he bites her lower lip and pulls away. He kissed her so hard that it aches. He endures the burn though, because despite everything that’s wrong with their flare-infected world, he can’t seem to care about anything except for the girl in front of him, inches away and staring up at him with a hazy gleam in her eyes that he was so accustomed to, as if she’s stuck between wanting to kiss him again or read him in order to understand what the hell just happened, but she missed and craved the warmth of his touch lighting a fire inside of her; it’s as if it compelled her to push everything to the back of her mind, until he’s all she can think about.

He seems to be calmer now as if all his anger had just simmered away. It’s the effect she has on him, she’s always been able to calm him down without barely having to do anything. There’s something so serene about her that never fails to put him at ease. He’s been at war with his feelings for so long, although really, he’s never hated her - there was the inevitable frustration and anger that had blinded him for a long time, perhaps, but deep down he always knew that he still loved her, that she couldn’t be replaced by someone.

Actions speak louder than words, and it shows because nothing needs to be said, his expression tells her all she needs to know – whiskey brown eyes looking down at her with an edge of softness that was once so familiar to her, gentle yet firm hands warming her up at the slightest touch as they grab at her waist. _I couldn’t let him hurt you_ , he says without moving his lips and doesn’t wait for a response before he kisses her again with the same fire that never extinguished.


End file.
